


Cor you oblivious asshole

by Sashinia2000



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, cor is a dense motherfucker, nyx is a hopeless gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashinia2000/pseuds/Sashinia2000
Summary: Cor has been tasked with helping further the Kingsglaives training, but upon performing this new responsibility a certain Glaive manages to fall in love with the marshal himself. Unfortunately for Nyx, Cor is as dense as a boulder.just a innocent thing i wrote to try to get back into the swing of writing fic again, enjoy!





	Cor you oblivious asshole

Nyx Ulric was the man everyone knew as “The Hero.” He even referred to himself as that on many occasions. To the other Glaives, he was the “the Hero Who Was too Full of Himself to Follow Orders”. He was always the one who had the reputation of throwing all caution to the wind and doing whatever it took to get the mission done, despite whatever their orders were. 

To a few close people, he was also know as a man who knew what he wanted and would do what it takes to get it. Crowe Altius and Libertus Ostium knew this fact better than anyone. The two had become family to Nyx since they met when they were younger back in Galahad and they have experienced first hand through the years on many different occasions how much determination Nyx has when it came to chasing after something he wants. Recently, he had his sights set on a new thing to chase after.

That thing -or person- was the Marshal of the Crownsguard, Cor Leonis. 

The Marshal was instructed to start assisting Captain Drautos in the weapon and hand to hand combat aspect of the Glaive’s training. Since the day that Drauto’s introduced Cor to the Glaive’s during an unusual early morning meeting, Nyx had slowly fallen head over heels for the man over the year that Cor had now been training them. 

Unfortunately for Nyx, the Marshal had never shown any interest for returning the hero’s feelings. 

Forced to watch their brother from the background, Crowe and Libertus watched throughout the year Cor bluntly dodging Nyx’s advances, and Nyx fall further in love with the cold stone slab that was Cor. 

“No matter what I try Libertus, I can’t seem to get it through his thick skull that I want to spend time with him. It doesn’t even have to be a date, just going out for drinks would be enough!” Nyx rambled next to his friend, both headed to their training session with the rock himself.

“Maybe it’s time to call it quits then. He doesn’t seem to be budging at all.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Nyx retorted as he ran his fingers through his hair for what seemed like the thousandth time in their short walk to the training room. “I can’t help it though, I know what I want and that’s him!” Libertus just let out a sigh at the comment. With how stubborn Nyx can be, he isn’t an idiot. He knows when he’s out of his league and when he’s been beat. With how far gone Nyx was for the man though, admitting it to himself and moving on from the Marshal was going to be a challenge all on its own for the Glaive. 

“He seems kind of cold and withdrawn to me,” Libertus said in an attempt to comfort his friend. “I’m sure there are dozens of people that would line up to the chance to have a night out with ‘The Hero’. C’mon, you can do much better.” He was only met with silence as Nyx turned to face him once they arrived to the doors of the training room, resting his back against the doors as he spoke softly. “That’s the thing though Libertus, I don’t want ‘better’.” Nyx muttered almost defeated as he used his back to push open the door to the training room where Cor stood waiting for the two of them. 

“You’re late,” Cor stated as the two Glaive’s prepared themselves for the session ahead of themselves. 

“Apologies Marshal. I’ll take the blame for it, I overslept,” Nyx commented as he crossed the gap between him and Cor. It was actually Libertus who had overslept and made them late, but count on Nyx to take the heat off him and put it on himself. 

“I expected better from you Nyx, but you’re here now so we may as well get started. You two will just have to stay late to make up the time,” Cor commented from his place in the middle of the room. Making his way across the room to where Cor stood, Nyx leaned up and placed a kiss on the Marshals cheek. “No problem,” he responded as he started to take a step away from the taller man as if what he had just done was completely normal for the two; a risky move that fished for information about how exactly the other man would react to a more direct advance. 

If Libertus would have blinked at that moment out of awe for his comrades brave move, he would have missed Cor’s response completely. 

Before Nyx could plant his foot onto the ground from stepping away from him, Cor swung his legs out and knocked both of Nyx’s out from underneath him causing the young Glaive to fall crashing down onto the padded floor underneath them. “I do not have time for your nonsense today Nyx, stand up and prepare yourself,” Cor stated bluntly as he discarded his jacket. Taking the hand Libertus offered him, Nyx allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and prepared himself for whatever hell Cor was about to throw their way. 

By the end of the session both Libertus and Nyx were struggling to catch their breath while Cor wiped the sweat from his brow. Nyx lied on the floor panting while Libertus used a nearby wall as his only support. Walking over to the Glaive crumpled onto the floor, he offered a hand to the man who had shown no signs of moving from his current position. Nyx accepted the hand and again allowed himself to be pulled up off his position on the floor. “Are you two up for another round, or would you rather call it quits for the day?” Cor asked as he retrieved his jacket from the back of the chair he had discarded it upon. 

“I think i’ve had my ass kicked enough times today thank you,” Nyx responded as he worked a kink out in his neck. As Nyx ran his fingers through his hair in attempt to tame the mess atop his head from the vigorous training, his fingers caught halfway through the action as Cor flashed him a small smile. He could see Cor turn and ask Libertus something but he couldn’t hear a word of it. He was too busy lost in his own fantasy, the sentence ‘Fuck, he’s so beautiful when he smiles’ replayed over and over through his head as he watched him and Libertus exchange a few words. He would have probably stayed standing there daydreaming if it wasn’t for Cor turning his attention back towards him. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he turned back into what Cor was saying. 

“Did you hear me?” Cor said with a small twinge of boredom to his voice. 

“Sorry, what was that?”

“You’re getting better, i'm impressed with how fast you two are picking everything up.” Cor flashed another one of his small smiles before nodding his head towards Libertus in a form of goodbye before turning his back to the two Glaives and head towards the door. His eyes bounced between Libertus and the Marshal’s back, asking for some form of assistance from Libertus who only shrugged his shoulders. 

“Wait, Cor!” Nyx blurted out before the marshal reached the door. Turning back to the young Glaive, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the man's sudden outburst. “Libertus, Crowe and I are all going out for drinks later to start off the weekend. I heard that Clarus was forcing you into taking the weekend off so maybe you’d care to join us?” Nyx rambled, keeping his nervousness out of his voice as he anxiously waited on a response from Cor. The man in question seemed to think about this for what seemed like an eternity for Nyx before nodding his head in agreement. 

“Seeming's how Clarus was going to force me out Saturday if i hadn’t done anything i suppose this is the lesser of the two evils. You two have my work cell number, text me time and place and I will meet you there.”

“W-will do Cor,” Nyx responded as he watched Cor leave the hall.

“Smooth Nyx,” Libertus said between his laughter as Nyx let out a loud, long groan. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was a good few hours into their outing that was when things started getting interesting for the group of Glaives. From the start of the outing, there hadn’t been much progress made between the Hero Glaive and the Marshal. Sure, they joked and complained about things that were bullshit among the Kingsglaives and Crownsgaurd as a group but every time Nyx seemed to make an advance upon the Marshal it either went completely over his head or he dismissed within the instant of it being said. Through the evening, Nyx had slowly started coming to terms to the fact that Cor just wasn’t interested in Nyx the same way he was towards him. Three hours into their outing, Nyx excused himself from their table and mingled around the bar needing to get away from the Marshal. 

However, Libertus and Crowe noticed something different from the Marshal. Upon Nyx’s disappearance, Cor seemed to scan the bar room every other minute in an attempt to find the Glaive who had been bouncing around the room talking and harmlessly flirting with people around the bar floor. “If you’re lookin’ for Nyx? He’s at the bar,” Libertus pointed out to Cor who’s eyes immediately landed on Nyx who was talking and flirting with another man who was about the same age as him. Exchanging quick glances between each other, Libertus and Crowe lept on their suspicion about Cor. 

“Yeah, it looks like Nyx already found the person he’s taking home tonight,” Crowe chimed in as she sipped at her drink. “Didn’t take him long honestly, normally takes him a little longer than that.” Cor’s grip on his glass seemed to tighten as he watched Nyx casually touch the other man, running his hand up and down his arm. In Cor’s eyes, the man was a little too willing to accept Nyx’s advances as he seemed to find some excuse to place his hands on Nyx’s hips. 

Why Cor let the sudden jealousy overcome him he could never answer if you asked him after the incident, but seeing the man whisper something into Nyx’s ear and watch the younger man laugh made his blood boil. When the other man whispered another thing into Nyx’s ear and slowly started making small circles with his thumbs on the insides of Nyx’s hips is when Cor felt the jealousy spillover as he abruptly stood from his seat at the table, almost knocking the innocent chair over in his sudden action. The Marshal made quick strides over to where the Hero and the man were standing at the bar before Crowe and Libertus could pretend to try to restrain the Marshal. 

Nyx let out a sudden noise of confusion as he was harshly pulled away by his arm from the man who he was in mid sentence talking to. His face displayed his confusion when he was then suddenly turned around to come face to face with what looked like an extremely annoyed Cor. “Cor what the hell are yo-” Nyx wasn’t able to finish the statement before suddenly Cor’s lips came crashing down upon his own with enough force he wouldn’t be surprised if his lips were bruised tomorrow. Standing wide eyed in shock, it took him almost half a minute before he started responding to the kiss. Upon his response, Cor placed his hand over where the stranger had his previously and pulled the younger man flush against him as Nyx tangled his fingers into little hair he could get a hold of as if to keep the man from running after they parted. After another good few minutes, the two parted upon the need for air but before Nyx could make any form of smart ass comment to towards the Marshal’s sudden behavior, Cor gripped his wrist and harshly pulled him away from the bar and towards the front door. As he was being pulled out of the bar, Nyx managed to steal a look between himself and the other two Glaives at their table who both raised a glass to him before he disappeared out the door.

“It’s about fucking time,” Libertus muttered as he and Crowe clinked their glasses together.


End file.
